


Double Tap That Dad

by Mobi_On_A_Mission, Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Murphy, Embedded Images, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Photographer John Murphy, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/pseuds/Mobi_On_A_Mission, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Murphy is a photographer whose Instagram is filled with nothing but his beautiful wife Emori. Until they announce their first child and then it's filled with their children.Told via Instagram posts.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	Double Tap That Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylifeiskara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kara!!!!! I had this outrageous over the top idea that I needed help with so enter Mobi who helped me with this SOOOOO much. Without her, your gift would've been soooo late. I hope you enjoy it as it's not actually a fic, but I still think it's pretty awesome. And it tells a story. Love you Kara and I hope you have a wonderful birthday!!! -Miranda
> 
> PS - If anyone would like to see this turned into a full-on fic please feel free to prompt me on [The 100 Fic Writers for BLM](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/). Otherwise, this might always just stay social media.
> 
> For the Buttercup to my Bubbles, the spice to my sugar and the "prepare for trouble" to my "and make it double"-  
> Happy birthday!!! You are such a beautiful and special person and I'm so happy I've been lucky enough to know you. Jump to recently when I was trying to figure out what to do for your birthday and Miranda shared her idea about this, well, whatever you call this. I was immediately excited, so when she asked for some help of course I jumped on board! Anyway I hope that you have the amazing day you deserve and that 24 treats you well. -Mobi <3

**Author's Note:**

> We've said it before and we'll say it again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!!!
> 
> Love,  
> Miranda and Mobi


End file.
